Bizarre Love Triangle
by geeksrseksii
Summary: When Manny is forced to leave town and tell Craig she is getting an abortion when she's really not, her best friend Emma and her boyfriend get a lot closer, but what happens when she returns?
1. Parent's Just Don't Understand

Manny sat in her room, asking herself over and over again, how she got herself into such a mess. She thought she loved Craig. Well, she KNEW she loved Craig, and her only mistake was that... she thought he felt the same way too. She picked up the phone, desperate for someone to talk to.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Manny? Hey."  
  
"Craig?"  
  
"Manny, I'm so glad you-"  
  
Manny was mortified! She was so out of it she ended up calling Craig. She panicked so she just hung up on him. She then thought to herself how stupid that was. He must think I'm still in love with him and I just want to hear his voice or something. But it was true... She was still in love with him and found herself calling him every hour in hope that she could just hear his answering machine. After cursing herself for a few minutes she called up her former best friend, Emma.  
  
"Hello. Simpson- Nelson residence, Emma speaking."  
  
"Emma. I'm so sorry for acting the way I did. I miss you and I know I don't deserve to even talk to you, but I need you."  
  
Emma was touched by Manny's tone. She couldn't just reject Manny after hearing this apology.  
  
"Manny, I'm sorry too and I've missed you, also. But I can't really talk right now. I'm babysitting Jack."  
  
"Can I help? I really need someone to talk to."  
  
"Sure. I really need someone to talk to too."  
  
Manny hurried over to Emma's house and when she got there Emma was putting Jack to sleep. Manny was touched at how gentle Emma was caring for Jack.  
  
"I guess you don't really need my help in taking care of Jack."  
  
"Manny, I know you didn't come here to take care of Jack. Spill."  
  
"Emma, I've gotten myself into a complete mess. I don't want to tell you because I know you're gonna be disgusted in me."  
  
"You're not... pregnant... Are you?"  
  
Manny just looked down, too embarrassed to face Emma.  
  
"I know this doesn't help persuade you that I'm not a slut, But I'm not. I thought I Loved Craig. But he obviously didn't love me like I loved him and I'm sorry if you never want to be my friend again after the way Ive been acting. I just would've done anything to get him, you know? I 'm sorry for hurting you and for being selfish, but I need your help now, and I'm begging you to accept my plead for us to be the way we were before and to help me. Because I need you."  
  
"Manny... How could you be so irresponsible?!?" Emma was surprised of her tone. She was so disappointed to even look at Manny. But then she realized how sinere and helpless Manny was and looked up to see Manny in a puddle of tears.  
  
"I loved him. And I still do."  
  
The two friends sat there talking about Craig and the baby for hours until Jack woke up.  
  
"Craig is really great guy, Manny. I know he'll be a good father. Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Yeah. I just don't know about his reaction and my parents are going to kill me when they find out. I just can't see myself having it."  
  
"You mean..." Emma was choking as she said these words. "You want an abortion?"  
  
As Manny approached Craig's garage, she could hear his guitar playing. It was beautiful. She could tell that it was something he just wrote because she didn't recognize it. When she stepped inside the garage, Craig didn't notice she was there. He was just strumming on his guitar. It looked like something was on his mine. Manny didn't want to break the news to him. All she wanted to do was to look at him all day.  
  
"Hey Craig."  
  
"Manny?! Hi! I didn't see you come in."  
  
Craig was totally shocked to see Manny standing there. He thought it was just an illusion because he was seeing her everywhere. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. She was wearing a dark blue halter and hip huggers, exposing everyting you can imagine. Craig couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
"Uhm... I have something to tell you."  
  
"What? Tell me anything."  
  
"Do you remember that night when we first... hooked up?"  
  
Craig was kinda embarrassed to think about that night. But it didn't matter. He just couldn't get at how beautiful Manny was.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, I'm late and I've been late. I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."  
  
Craig was stunned. Pregnant... How could she be pregnant.  
  
"Pregnant? Are you sure? Have you taken any tests? Gone to the doctor?"  
  
"No. But I've got some tests in my bag and I Haven't taken them yet. I wanted you to be there if... if it came back positive."  
  
Those moments waiting for the tests seemed like the longest minutes of Craig's life. He thought up how it would be if Manny was pregnant. They could be a family. He would actually have a family. His family. And Manny's.  
  
Manny came back to the garage and mumbled, "It's positive... and I'm pregnant."  
  
Craig was surprisingly happy, overjoyed even. He hugged Manny and looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes and smiled.  
  
"So what are we going to do? I'm too young for this."  
  
"No you're not. Together we can raise it and be a family. Our family, Manny. I love you, and I love this baby already! I want to start a new life with you."  
  
"I...want to believe everything will be all right but I'm afraid, Craig."  
  
"Don't be afraid. Together we can get through this." With that, he cupped her face into his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but was the best kiss Manny or Craig ever had.  
  
"Mannuella! How could you! Do you want to be looked at as a slut? IS that why you always wear those long jackets to school? Where do you really go after school, huh? Off to get impregnated?!? Mannuella, If you want to keep this baby, you cannot stay in this house. I will not have slut living in my householed." Manny's father yelled.  
  
Slut... Manny hated those words.  
  
"Manny, me and father have come to te conclusion that if you want this baby, you wil be better off being raised in Boston with your Tita Ellen. Your father and I cannot handle this right now and your Tita already agreed with this."  
  
"Mom. I can't just leave. What am I going to do and I'm gonna need Craig."  
  
"No you won't. Craig won't know..." 


	2. If You Leave

Dear Emma,   
  
I can't find the words to thank you for being such a good friend to me. All I can say is that, you're too good of a person to let people boss you around like I did. I also want you to know that you're a great person and you deserve only the best in life. I know you're wondering why I'm writing you this letter… and the reason is because I might not have another chance to tell you this…I have decided to get an abortion. I know me and Craig aren't ready for such a big responsibility and I'm sorry if you're disappointed in me. But if you're going to remember something of me, please just remember this and understand that my decision wasn't out of selfishness or stupidity. I love you Emma and I will never forget you.   
  
Love, Manny  
  
P.S. Keep an eye out on Craig for me.  
  
Dear Craig,   
  
By the time you'll be reading this, I'll be gone already. I'm not going to tell you where I'm going because I think if we're meant to be, faith will bring us together someday. But someday isn't now. I'm away from Degrassi now because I think I can make a better life at where I am going. People won't know about my past or whisper things about me like I don't hear it. I truly think that this is for the best. I also want you to know that I'm sorry for getting you into this mess and I'm sorry for ruining your realationships and reputation. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand. But always remember what we had, because I know I won't. I truly hope to see you again someday and you'll always be in my thoughts. I love you, Craig.  
  
Manny  
  
Manny reread these letters over and over again, contemplating on if she's doing the right thing. She did not want to leave Degrassi, but she knew it would be better for everyone this way. She thought up how everything would be different without her. Would people be sad? Would they be happy? She honestly didn't know and didn't want to find out. Manny didn't want to think about this no longer.   
  
"Manulla! Get in the car now!"   
  
"Coming, Mom. Can we stop by somewhere first?"  
  
Craig, Spinner, Jimmy, and Marco gathered into the garage to practice. Spinner was the first to spot Manny's letter on the couch.  
  
"Craig, dude. You got mail."  
  
"Huh? Who's it from?"  
  
"It doesn't say. Maybe it's a love letter from who- knows. I guess you can't keep track of your admirers, nowadays."   
  
"Shut up Spinner. Give me it."  
  
Craig opened the letter and recognized Manny's handwriting.  
  
"It's from Manny." Craig read the letter from start to finish, waiting to see if there was some good news anywhere in the letter. But there wasn't. After a few seconds, his eyes started to water.  
  
"Uhm… guys, I forgot. There's something I have to do. We can practice tomorrow."  
  
"What? Is many coming over? I can totally understand if she is. Wink,wink." Spinner joked.  
  
"Just go…"  
  
As the boys got up to leave, Emma walked in. You could tell she had been crying for awhile. Craig stayed silent.  
  
"Did you get one of these? It looks like you did. I can't believe she's gone. She didn't leave an address or anything…"   
  
"It's all my fault…"   
  
Emma did not know what to do. She didn't have a best friend to be comforted by anymore. And it pained her to see Craig this broken. The only thing she knew was to put her arms around him. She looked at him and couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend.  
  
"Emma, We might never see her again…"  
  
"She'll come back. It just… wont be that soon."  
  
For the next few days, Craig and Emma spent their whole time after school talking about Manny and consoling each other. She was kind of glad Manny wasn't here right now. It would kill her to see Craig like this.  
  
"I wonder what Manny is doing now. Maybe she met a new guy. Maybe she forgot about me."  
  
"Craig, I bet you Manny is thinking about you right now. You're a very hard person to forget. Plus, she was in love with you."  
  
"I was in love with her too."  
  
"Ya know what I think? I think we shouldn't sit around all day moping around. I know Manny isn't. Come on Craig, You should start dating again. Maybe things with you and Ash might start working again."  
  
"I don't want Ash. I care about her, but I don't think we can go back to being a couple anymore."  
  
"I heard she's still hung up on you though."  
  
"Then let her be hung up. I don't care, because I just want to be her friend."  
  
"Sure Craig."  
  
They talked about Manny for hours and watched TV. together until they watched all the late night talk shows and they started seeing the same infomercials again and again.  
  
"I think I should be going home now, Craig. It's pretty late."  
  
"Wow. Time really went by fast. I'll walk you. Just let me get my coat."  
  
"Alright."  
  
It didn't take that long to get to Emma's house. So there was no point in starting a conversation. As they approached Emma's house, things started feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Emma, I thought these last couple of days were going to be miserable, but they ended up being not so bad."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for talking and helping me with my problems."   
  
Before Emma stepped into her house, she looked up at Craig. His eyes were gleaming in the moonlight. For the first time, Emma understood why Manny was so attracted to Craig. She always thought he was cute, but never realized how gorgeous he was when you really stare at him. Not thinking about what she was going to do, she leaned in and gave him a kiss. But surprisingly, he leaned in too and did not pull back. The kiss was interrupted by the loud noise of Jack's crying. After breaking the kiss, Emma just smiled at Craig leaving him stunned. After Emma went into her house, Craig just stood there, amazed at what just happened. He didn't even realize what had just happened. 


	3. Maps

It had been over a year and a half since anyone last heard of Manny Santos. Everything was going fine at Degrassi. Craig and Emma became Degrassi's IT couple and have been for quite a while. Craig was already a senior and Emma a Junior. JT finally gave Liberty a chance, Sean has been straightening up his act, a little. Spinner and Paige decided to be friends and Hazel and Jimmy are happy together too. The only person that seemed unhappy was Ashley. Everyone knew she still loved Craig.  
  
Craig walked Emma to her class and gave her a little innocent peck on the lips that turned to a passionate kiss.  
  
"I am so happy things turned out good."  
  
"So am I. Well, I have to go now. Bye Emma."  
  
Emma took her seat next to Sean and JT and ignored their discussion.  
  
"Hello. Earth to Emma. Emma?"  
  
"Oh, sorry guys. I just can't get Craig out of my mind."  
  
Sean rolled his eyes. He hated how Emma was so obsessed with Craig. It drove him crazy. What does she see in him?  
  
"Well, Do you love him?"  
  
"I'm not sure… But I do care for him a lot."  
  
"Emma… Are you forgetting that he was Manny's love?"  
  
"Craig's my new best friend now…and Manny's not."  
  
In Craig's classroom, his friends were bugging him about the same thing.  
  
"Did you hit that yet?"  
  
"Spinner, shut up. No, I haven't and I don't think it's the right time, so be quiet about it."  
  
"Not the right time? What the heck? You guys have been inseparable for like ever. So what's the problem?"  
  
"I'm not sure I love her yet."  
  
"Craig, it's been almost 2 years. Manny isn't coming back."  
  
Craig just rolled his eyes and tried to focus on their worksheets. Across the room, Ashley and Ellie heard the whole thing.  
  
"He doesn't love Emma? Is he crazy?"  
  
"Whatever, El. I guess he still loves Manny. But if it bothers him so much, he wouldn't be dating her best friend. I hear they're going to the Dot later. We should go too."  
  
"Sure Ash, But Can we just drop the subject and can you just admit you love him still?"  
  
"Shut up. Let's get back to our worksheets."  
  
"Yeah. We should. You're probably failing this class because all you do is stare at Craig all period! Hello, Ash?? See you're looking at Craig again!"  
  
"Huh? No I wasn't. I was looking at the door. I thought I saw some dark-haired girl staring in. 


	4. Confessions

Manny loved being in Boston. She made a lot of friends and even went on a couple of dates. But she still missed Craig and Emma and everyone back in Canada. It was lonely in Boston. Her aunt was young and let Manny do what she wanted but was always at work, so Manny had the power to do anything. Throw parties or have boys over, anything. She had the power to do it. But she didn't want to. She spent all her time taking care or Cassandra. Cassandra was her new best friend and the love of her life. It made Manny happy that she had Cassandra with her because it was hers. Not anyone else's. Her's. And Craig's. Her and Craig's daughter. When her aunt came home, they sat at the dinner table in silence. They never really had anything to talk about.  
  
"So, Manny. How's school?"  
  
"It's fine. But It's spring break right now."  
  
"Really? Wow. Have any plans?"  
  
"No. I'm planning to make Cassie's baby book though."   
  
"Oh…Well… Uhm… Do you like my cooking?"  
  
Manny found it funny how her aunt would just switch to the weirdest topics.  
  
"Its great."  
  
"Hey. You know what I was thinking? How about we spend some of your spring break in Canada and maybe we could visit your friends."  
  
"Really?!?! Yeah! That sounds great!" Manny suddenly looked down and said "My parents will never let me though."  
  
"Actually, they're fine with it. They just don't want you staying in their house."  
  
"THEIR house? It's my house too. Where do they think I'll stay?"  
  
"Manny, please don't be upset. At least you're going and they called up Ana or Emmie's or whatever that girl's name is' parents and they said it was okay if you stay with them for the whole two weeks."  
  
"Awesome… When do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spike was in the kitchen cooking dinner. She knew Manny was already in Degrassi, because she was the one who picked her up from the airport. She wanted it to be a surprise for Emma though so she dropped Manny off at her house so she can say hello to her parents.  
  
"Mom, I'm gonna leave now to go to the Dot with Craig."  
  
"Again? Honey, But I have something special prepared tonight."  
  
"Please, Mom. Can't you do this some other night?"  
  
"But… Fine."  
  
Spike just decided that she could surprise Emma by taking Manny to the Dot later so she could also see her other friends too. Emma stopped by Craig's house before going to the Dot because she wasn't sure if they were still going.  
  
"Hey Craig."  
  
"Hey Emma. I was just thinking about you."  
  
She always liked how Craig always knew what to say. After every compliment, he was rewarded with a kiss.  
  
"Are we still going to the Dot?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's go now. I'm starving."  
  
It took them forever to get to the Dot due to traffic and when they had finally arrived it, there was a crowd in the middle. Everyone they knew from Degrassi was there. Paige, Spinner, Hazel, Jimmy, Sean, JT, Liberty, Toby, Kendra, Terri, and everyone else. When Ashley and Ellie pushed their way out of the crowd they bumped into Craig and Emma. When Ashley who she bumped into she just put on a grin that looked so evil, it would even scare blind men.   
  
"What's going on?" Craig asked and saw JT running to him.  
  
"Craig! Emma! Guess who's here."   
  
"Who? Britney Spears?"  
  
"Good guess. But no. Push through the crowd and see."  
  
Emma and Craig pushed tried to push their way through the crowd and even lost each other. Craig was the first to make it through. Once he got in the middle, he could see a dark- haired women with her back turned. He could see Paige and Hazel though. It looked like they were playing with something.  
  
"Manny?!"  
  
Manny was so excited about seeing her old friends, but she was disappointed she didn't see Craig or Emma yet. She then heard a familiar voice that belonged to Craig.  
  
"Craig?!?"  
  
Once she turned around, he figured out what everyone was looking at. It was a baby.  
  
"Craig, I want you to meet someone. This is Cassandra."  
  
"Who… Who is she?" Craig asked confused as Manny gave him the baby.  
  
"She's our-"  
  
"Gosh! Finally! People can be so mean sometimes. All I wanted to do was to get in front of the crowd and-"  
  
"EMMA!"  
  
"Oh my gosh." The two girls hugged for what seemed like eternity.  
  
"What are you doing here. Theres so much I have to tell you" Emma stopped smiling as she said these words. She realized she couldn't tell Manny what she wanted to.  
  
"Great. Let's find a table. I need to talk to you and Craig."   
  
Craig and Emma followed Manny as she sat at a nearby table.  
  
"First of all, Craig, I kept the baby. Well, I think that's kind of obvious but yeah, I know I owe you an explanation. And here it is. When my parents found out I was pregnant they threatened to ship me off to the Philippines or force me to get an abortion. When I refused to give up the baby, they said they couldn't handle my being here so they sent me off to live with my aunt, where they wouldn't be ashamed of me. They wouldn't let me tell you because they knew you wouldn't let me leave. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I was just trying to protect you. I want you to live out your dreams and I don't want anything to hold you back- especially me."  
  
"Manny, You should've told me…"  
  
"I know… I am so sorry. I hope you forgive me."  
  
"I do. It's just… I missed out on her birth, her first birthday, her first laugh."   
  
"I'm sorry. You don't know how much it hurt me to leave you, thinking I was never gonna see you again."  
  
"It hurt me too. I think I'm still hurting."  
  
"Maybe you can visit me in Boston now. My parents have completely disowned me and don't care what I do anymore, but I still have to live with my aunt until the government approves of my emancipation. I'm staying here for the next two weeks though. It's spring break at home, so I won't be missing anything."  
  
Emma was busy playing with the baby to hear nything Manny was saying until Ashley came.  
  
"Hey Manny! How are you?"  
  
Manny was still kind of uncomfortable around Ashley. She felt inferior to her and felt like she owed her something for taking Craig away.  
  
"I'm Great. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good too. But can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Don't you feel uncomfortable barging in and interrupting Emma and Craig's date?" Satisfied with herself, Ashley walked away.  
  
"Huh? Date?" Manny let out a little giggle. "What was she talking about? It's not like you guys are together." Manny let out another giggle.  
  
"Uhm-Well-See…" Manny suddenly stopped laughing.  
  
"Oh, I see how it is. I'm really sorry for interrupting. I'll take Cassie and go back to your house, your mom is waiting for me to call. Maybe we can talk later about the Cassie, and you can spend some time with her. I'll see you later guys. Have a nice date."  
  
Craig and Emma sunk back into their seats, wishing they could die. Even death seemed better than the predicament they were in.   
  
Will Craig pick between Emma and Manny? Will Manny move away again? Will Ashley be triumphant in getting Craig to be unhappy? Read again and find out! The sooner I get some more reviews, the sooner the next chapter will be up. 


	5. So Happy Together

Manny walked out of the Dot and sat outside. She was already tearing up. The main reason she came back was to see Craig and… she thought maybe, there would be a chance of rekindling their relationship. But it wasn't possible anymore. He was with Emma. Her best friend. How could she do that? She knew I loved him… This made Manny angry. She would have never tried to steal Chris or Sean away from Emma, unintentionally. But all she wanted was for them to be happy, even if it killed her inside.   
  
Manny was so distracted, she didn't see Ashley Kerwin sit next to her.  
  
"Hey Manny, You don't look so good. Whatever could be wrong?"  
  
Manny stated silent.  
  
"Manny, come on. Did you actually think he would wait for you? I mean, right after you left, they hooked up. Wherever there was Craig, Emma was there too. Maybe, they always liked each other or were probably hooking up behind your back. I mean, you know Craig. He can't just have one woman."  
  
"Ashley, Can you just leave me alone."  
  
"Hey. I just wanted you to know. Later."  
  
Ashley's words hurt Manny so much. In fact, Manny just broke down right there and waited for Spike to pick her up.  
  
All Manny could think about during the car ride was Emma and Craig.  
  
"Uhm, Spike? How will Emma get home?"  
  
"Oh Don't worry honey, Craig will be taking her home."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
Spike sighed, "Sweetie, Are you going to be uncomfortable with rooming with Emma?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Does Craig come over a lot?"  
  
"Yes. He's always at our house or… Emma's at his house. They're always together."  
  
Manny's heart sank. 


	6. Knife in my Back

Manny was putting Cassandra to sleep in Emma's room as she heard a car pull into the drive way. She put Cassandra on to the bed and looked out the window. It was Craig and Emma. They were arguing.   
  
"Do I come in or what?"  
  
"Craig, You can't!"  
  
"I want to see my daughter."  
  
"Well, can you do it while I'm not there?"  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
They were like this for about 5 more minutes until Craig went back into his car.  
  
later that night...  
  
"Manny, do you hate me?"   
  
No answer.  
  
"Manny, I'm sorry. We didn't think you would come back."  
  
"Emma, if you left, I would have never hooked up with Sean or Chris. Especially after you left."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Ashley told me everything. Were you gusy fooling around while I was here too?"  
  
"Manny, get your facts straight before you mouth off to me again."  
  
"Emma, when exactly did you and Craig first realize that you were meant for each other or kiss?"  
  
Emma didn't want to respond. She didn't want to hurt her friend anymore. She didn't want her and Craig's feeling toward each other force her to leave again.  
  
"Emma, answer my question."  
  
"A week after you left…" Emma said softly.  
  
"A week, wow… Craig really does move fast, eh?"  
  
Emma and Manny stayed silent for the rest of the night.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Manny woke up to see eggs, pancakes, and a glass of orange juice by her side.  
  
"I made you breakfast."  
  
"Oh… Thanks, Emma."  
  
As she walked to the bathroom, she noticed Cassie was missing.  
  
"Where's Cassie?!?"  
  
"she's downstairs with Jack and my mom. Craig's here."  
  
"He is? When did he come?"  
  
"Six… He wanted to see Cassie."  
  
"Why didn't anyone wake me?"  
  
"I guess we didn't want to bother you."  
  
"Or… You didn't want t oface the tension between me, you, and Craig."  
  
"Manny, I said I'm sorry! You left without a number or address. WE didn't think we would ever see you again."  
  
"Emma, just save it because I don't want to hear it."  
  
Craig was so amazed that this little strange baby was his. He felt sad though that he wasn't there for a year of her life. He then thought of how Manny handled the baby without him. Now that she knows she could raise the baby without him, will she keep doing it? Just then Manny walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was beautiful. She didn't have any make up or anything and it looked like she didn't brush her teeth yet. Actually it smelled like it, but it didn't matter because she was still beautiful.   
  
"Good Morning Craig."  
  
"Morning. How'd you sleep?"  
  
"How'd I sleep? Oh, It felt like there was a knife in my back the whole night."  
  
"Manny, I was heartbroken when you left and so was Emma and we just turned to each other for comfort. We really missed you. Honestly. And as time went on, our friendship turned into and an attraction and the attraction turned to a relationship. We never thought it would affect you though, because we thought you had left forever."  
  
"Craig, I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed. Out of all the other girls in Degrassi, you had to go with Emma… she was my best friend."  
  
Emma just walked in and heard the whole conversation.  
  
"Manny, It wasn't his fault and it wasn't my fault, or even your fault. It just happened. We couldn't help it."  
  
Manny sighed. She knew they were happy while she was gone and that hurt her the most. "Guys, I know you guys really care for each other and I don't want to get in the way and I want you to be happy. And right now, I know you're not. So I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Manny, you can't leave! You can't take Cassie away from me again! I won't let you."  
  
Manny couldn't help the tears from falling. "You guys can visit me anytime in Boston. I just can't stay here."  
  
Craig felt awful. He felt like shooting himself for causing Manny this pain. He could see it in her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. He remembered how he longed to see those eyes and hoped everyday that he could stare into them again. He still hoped. He knew he couldn't let Manny leave him once more. It hurt too much to let go and he knew if he didn't get her this time, She would be gone forever. All he wanted to do was to wrap Manny up in his arms and just lay be with her until the end of time. But he couldn't just do that to Emma. She didn't deserve to get hurt. 


	7. Leaving on a Jetplane

Manny let Craig babysit Cassie for the afternoon while she went out and reunited with everyone else. Spinner and Jimmy were over to help Craig.  
  
"Dude, Craig, I can't believe you have a baby. You're lucky Manny is moving away. You won't have to take care of it anymore. It smells."  
  
"Guys, just Shutup. I don't want Manny to leave."  
  
"Don't tell me you're still in love with her. You have Emma."  
  
"It's complicated. The reason I got with Emma was because we both missed Manny and the reason I don't love Emma is because of Manny."  
  
"So answer my question, Craig."  
  
"Do you love Manny still?"  
  
"I don't know…I want to love her, but I know she doesn't love me anymore."  
  
"So, you don't love either of them?"  
  
"I told you, I DON'T KNOW! I care fore them both."  
  
"Craig, I think you get yourself into this situation too many times. You have to learn how to choose. Do you remember when you didn't choose last time? You lost both of the girls. Choose now and keep one."  
  
"I don't know who though."  
  
"I think you do, but you don't want to admit it."  
  
"I think I do too."  
  
Manny and Emma seemed to have walked in.  
  
"Emma, Manny? What's up?"  
  
"I'm here to pick up Cassie. Emma told me you guys have to practice for some concert so I didn't want her to bother you."  
  
"It's fine. We lover having her here. Right, Guys."  
  
"I don't. It smells and drools too much."  
  
"Spinner! Shutup!"  
  
"Sorry. Just kidding. The way it smells is so… adorable?"  
  
Manny seemed confused. "Okay. If you say so. But can you have her back at Emma's at like 8? I need to pack her things."  
  
"Sure. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Okay. Uhm… Bye Jimmy, Bye Spinner." She gave Cassie a kiss and stepped out but Emma stayed.  
  
"Emma, aren't you going to go with her?"  
  
"No. She told me had some things she needed to do by herself."  
  
"Emma, I think it would be best if me, and Jimmy and Spinner practice alone."  
  
Emma was stunned. Alone? He never kicked her out like this.  
  
"Oh… Sure. I'm sorry. I'll… call you later." She went over to kiss him. And at that same moment Manny walked back in.  
  
"I forgot my bag."  
  
After Jimmy and Spinner went home, Craig played with Cassie for hours. He loved her and couldn't let her go away. She looked just like Manny.   
  
"Cassie, I'm sorry for not being in your life and I'm sorry if your mommy and me can't be together anymore."   
  
Time went by fast and it was time to drop Cassie off at Emma's house. It was hard for Craig to put Cassie in her carseat because she fell asleep in his arms earlier and didn't want to wake her. When he got to Emma's house, Manny was sitting in the living room, waiting for them.  
  
"You're late. I was worried."  
  
"Sorry. She fell asleep. In my arms. It was adorable."  
  
"Great. Well, now she is going to fall asleep in Emma's room so You should get going now."  
  
"Manny, please don't hate me."  
  
"I don't hate you… I could never hate you."  
  
"Good. Because I could never live if you hated me."  
  
"Really? Well, then I HATE YOU! Go home Craig."  
  
"Manny! Come on! Don't be like this. You're the one who left. You're the one who kept her from me. You're the one that forced me and Emma together."  
  
"Forced you and Emma together? Tell me how the hell did I do that since I'm having trouble understanding how I could push the man that I loved and my best friend together."  
  
"You left, Manny. You don't actually think that after almost 2 years without any word from you, that everything would be the same. Because that's crazy. Your leaving cause me and Emma so much pain, that we didn't have thw will to go on everyday. And all we did and still do is talk about you. And that's how you brought us together."  
  
Manny looked down. Manny knew what he said was true. It was her leaving that pushed them together…  
  
"There's your answer, Manny. Can I come in the morning to see her and you leave?"  
  
"No. I can't leave go on the plane seeing you and Emma together waving me off, So I would rather have you guys stay here. But you can see her in the morning."  
  
It was silent for a few moments.  
  
"Manny, I'm sorry."  
  
"Just go home, Craig." 


	8. Erase and Rewind

Wow, It's been like a year since I last updated. Thanks to everyone who still read this. I wouldn't have decided to update this if it weren't for your reviews. Thanks! You guys seriously are awesome. Well, I decided to add Sean into this a little more & to make Ashley evil.. ) Thanks again!

At the Dot

Sean was quietly sitting at an empty booth reminiscing on past memories. How'd he suddenly become what people have said was "a bright man with a brighter future"? He didn't even remember the last time he'd had his last cigarette, which by the way sounded very awesome. He was finally turning into someone who wasn't a waste of human flesh, but for some reason, it seemed like the last thing he wanted. Why had he become the opposite of what he had always been known to be?

"Hey, you look like you're in need of a serious cigarette."

Sean quickly looked up to see Ashley Kerwin's smiling face. Ugh, did she had to be there right then? Just a little time alone would get him straight... wait, did she say cigarette? "Oh... well, I kinda quit."

"Uhm, if you saw yourself in the mirror, you'd wish you had one. Come on, no one will see us outside, Mr. 3.0 GPA." Ashley smirked.

"It's 3.3. But whatever, let's go."

Sean left the money for his soda on the table with a generous tip. Ashley looked on, bewildered. "Why the heck are you leaving Spinner all of that? I have better shit to spend that on." Ashley nonchalantly picked up the money before stepping outside, with Sean following.

"Thanks, by the way...why are you talking to me? You haven't talked to me in like, what, 3 years?"

"You looked like you needed a cigarette! I was being nice! Do I need a reason to do nice crap?" Ashley angrily said.

"Well, you never have...I didn't expect you to. And everyone talks about you like you're the daughter of Satan or something."

"Really? Well, I guess we've switched roles." Ashley glared at Sean. "What the hell is your problem, anyways? _I_ didn't even expect _you_ to take the cigarette. Do you want to talk about it?" Ashley mockingly said.

"Not to you." Sean said walking away.

"Hey! I was kidding. Dang... when'd you turn into a drama queen? I know you're sad that Emma's so in love with Craig, but you really have to move on sometime... like to someone different."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sean looked down saying, looking pretty embarassed. "What about you obsessing over Craig still after all this time? He doesn't want you. Get it through your head."

"Ouch! Finally! Sean is finally back! Thank you for your honesty. But I know Craig will come to his senses sooner or later." Ashley confidently said.

"Yeah? And finally file that restraint against you? Thanks again for the cigarette."

Sean was finally back.

Why didn't he want me there? Emma wondered. He hasn't been the same since _she_ came back...or is it that he's been back to normal since _she's_ been back.

"Ouch!" Emma said, accidentally bumping into a hard body.

"Hey...Sorry.."

"Sean?" Emma looked up to see Sean's crooked smile. He seemed a bit embarassed.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I was the one who bumped into you. Sorry again.

Akward silence...

"You know what?" Emma struggled to break the uncomfortable silence. "I'm really proud of you..."

"What?"

"It's just...you've completely changed for the better from what you were before. I'm really glad you did too. I hope you're aware of how much better you are now."

"Well, the reason I changed was mostly because of you...so I guess you have to give yourself some thanks before praising me. I guess I have to thank you too."

"Wow, I have to admit...that was really cheesy..."

Emma could see Sean's cheeks turn slightly red.

"...but sweet. I have to go now. It was nice finally talking to you."

They gave each other weak smiles and Sean watched Emma walk away. She turned back one last time to give one last wave goodbye.

Sean found himself dumbfounded in the middle of the street, unable to wave back, not knowing what just happened.

After her little run-in with Sean, she took a walk in the park. She felt she needed to think about things, away from everyone. It was much easier to think when it's midnight and the park is off limits to everyone, and when no one was around her to distract her and remind her how complicated life can be.

"Hey...I was a little worried. I told your mom I would wait up for you. She's asleep now." Manny tiredly said.

Since she came back, all their conversations seemed a little less like they use to be. More uncomfortable, and definitely shorter.

"Oh, hey, thanks...I just needed a little time to think, so I went to the park."

"At midnight?"

"Yeah...Well, I'm sorry if I kept you up."

"Oh, it was no problem. I had things to think about, also."

Silence.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for taking Craig. We just thought... I guess we didn't think about your feelings. I'm so sorry. I understand if it's not enough."

"Wait, you have nothing to be sorry about. I forced you guys together, by my leaving. And I'm glad that you finally found a nice guy to keep you happy...I have only positive wishes for you and him..."

"Really? Well, thank you...because I really really do love him..."

Manny could not stomach any more of this. She found herself tearing. She felt so bad for hating the fact that her best friend was finally happy.

"Uhm, I'm actually really tired right now...Goodnight..."

Emma knew that might have been the last time she ever saw the girl who once was the closest person she ever was to.

"Bye."

That was weak I know. I have no idea where this story will go, but maybe your reviews would give me inspiration...)


End file.
